The Templar's Charge
by Katie Krazy
Summary: Hawke was born into the circle of magi, the day she goes in for her harrowing is when things get odd. When she wakes up the tower is deserted or so she thought. The dead riddle the halls and she runs into a very frantic young Cullen. Cullen wants to hate Hawke but there is more to her then what meets the eye, what happens when they get to Kirkwall... one name Fenris.
1. Chapter 1

The Templar's Charge.

This is a Dragon age Fan fiction, All characters and places belong to The creators of Dragon age, the story on its own is mine.

Some events might replicate story line plot in game, but conversations and other parts on the story will be my own ideas and how I wanted it to play out.

This is still my story and copying it is a crime.

Hope you enjoy my very first fan-fic.

Here goes.

xoxoxoox

Marrian Hawke stretched out her legs on the cool thin mattress , shaking her head she stood up slightly only now remembering the effects of her harrowing. Her cousin had left two days after her harrowing, helping a blood mage named Jowan escape. Tragic really how Lilly was killed for her bad judgment.

Looking back and forth inside of her chambers it was only now that she noticed the eerie silence within the walls. Marrian tilted her head to the side listening for the boom of the other mages practicing their spells in the library below.

Nothing, Absolute silence.

Clamoring out of her bed Marrian took a deep breath , her mind still whirling around like a hurricane, she wanted nothing more than to scream out in pain when her feet actually touched the ground.

Dipping into her mana pool slightly , a few flowers began to grow beneath her feet, the healing qualities in the rejuvenation spell making her body feel a bit less weak. Slowly Marrian dragged her feet across the stone floor, pausing only to pull the door open, looking out in the hall there was nothing there. Not even a Templar.

"Strange.." She whispered out loud, as if seeing if her voice would bring attention to someone. Still the only sound in the building now was a small clanking noise from below. Slowly the sound became more urgent and Marrian knew the sound was heading right in her direction, readying herself with a stoneskin spell she watched and waited.

A very winded Templar stopped in her path, staring at her wide eyed she recognized him quickly as Cullen, the new recruit that had a studder when he talked to ladies.

"Sir Cullen.. Where is everyone?" Cullen looked at her oddly, taking slow steps backwards she could see the fear and hate in his eyes. The problem Marrian was having , was figuring out why he was looking at her like that. "Sir Cullen what has happened? Have I done something wrong? "

Marrians voice became urgent towards the end, a bit of a shake to her voice as she finally noticed the blood on the walls, there were black marks along the stone from fires that seemed to spread down and separate where the banners once hung.

A low gasp left her lips as Marrian brought her hands up to her mouth, a quiet sob escaped as her legs began to run, as far away from the Templar as she could. She wanted to live not die, she had to make it to the first enchanters office.

Once she entered the first enchanters office she quickly pushed a chest in front of the door, hearing the hurried steps and curses of Sir Cullen. Spinning around quickly Marrian let out a loud scream as she stared into the dill lifeless and charred corpse of First Enchanter Irving.

"No... no.. no.." she chanted over and over again falling to her knees in tears, "Maker save me.. Maker I need you.." She whispered the name over and over reciting the makers prayer as her lips trembled.

When the door had crackled and broke , she knew the eager Templar had made it inside, she knew her time had come.

Cullen paused as he looked down at the female mage, her tears were flowing as she prayed to the maker for her salvation in quiet whispers. The same prayer that Cullen himself had spoken four days ago when he was trapped by that demon, that was before the right of annulment had reached the city of Denerim.

It has been three days since the Templar's had entered the tower in numbers, killing all of those who were here and alive. Which made him wonder how she survived, everyone had been killed they did a sweep of the area and burned everything.

"Get up!" Cullen ordered causing Marrian to jump and flinch, slowly she stood up on her quivering legs and faced the Templar with quivering lips. "Stop sniveling we need to leave, we have to reach the city of Kirkwall and the boat leaves in three days! " Marrian was not sure how to react, should she travel with the Templar and venture to a new city? Should she trust him knowing all of her companions were dead no doubt by the hands of the Templar's.

"Now!" Cullen commanded grabbing her roughly by the arm , Marrian cried out slightly in pain but that did not cause him to relinquish his hold, if anything he gripped her tighter, as if her little whimpers and cries were music to his ears.

Marrian felt the urge to vomit as she watched in horror, the rooms they passed were coated in soot and ash, blood was spattered all over the beds and walls. Corpses were piled up to the side and the smell of rotting and burned flesh made her nose tingle with disgust.

Reaching the entrance of the Circle Tower Marrian felt uneasy, the massive doors still loomed in her memory, the golden rule "If you cross this door you die."

Cullen pushed the large door open with a grunt, the squalling metallic sound it made caused Marrian to cover her ears and shrink back "Come on I don't have all day, should just kill you I am doing you a kindness! " Cullen growled at her once more, Marrians eyes widened at his comment, she damn well didn't need this sort of kindness, especially from a Templar who was probably addicted to Lyruim.

Once outside on the stone walkway there was a lake, one she had only ever seen in books, though Cullen did not give her much time to think about her surroundings as she found herself hurled into a wooden Boat along the side of the walkway.

Landing with a inglorious grunt she cried out as her head hit the side of the boat, Cullen winced slightly, he did not mean to hurt the tiny mage but he had no more love for the mages. He knew he was taking his aggression out on the girl , but for all he knew she could be the one who started all the mess, why else was Uldrid dead and her alive..?

Marrian was feeling quite fed up with the Templar's anger issue, she had no idea what she had done to him to make him act this way "Sir Cullen what have I don't to anger you so? " when he didn't respond she pursed her lips "Is it because I took so long on my harrowing? Im sorry I just woke up today..." Marrian felt as though maybe she had taken so long, all of the recruits fall in an unconscious state during the harrowing.

Their soul leaves their body making them seem lifeless, only when they wake up does it mean that their soul has fully returned even if they have defeated the demon in question.

"Yesterday?" Cullen paused the image flashing in his head, he had walked Hawke down to her harrowing, she had passed out and the teacher was worried her soul had gotten lost in the dream walker state. That would mean she was no longer able to be possessed but ran the risk of dying if her soul took too long to return.

Cullen looked over at the girl, her hair was still a mess and she was in her apprentices robes, which meant she had not even gone to get her Mages robes, she did seem to be just waking. That would explain why the other Templar's had passed her over, the fact that she already seemed dead meant she was of no harm to them. That would also explain the demons not going near her, a weak mage was not worth the hassle of possessing , who wants to lay in bed all day..

"You have been in the void for three days Mage, while you were peacefully unaware demons and blood mages had attacked the tower, Uldrid had befriended Jowan who returned to have vengeance for Lillie's death." Cullen spat with venom laces in his tone, he wanted nothing more than to choke the life out of the mage before him right now. All he could see in his vision was the way the demons ate the bare flesh from his companions, the way the blood mages sat by and laughed like it was a joke.

Marrian shrunk back in her seat, turning her head away from Cullen as tears fell down her cheeks, her whole life was just torn out from beneath her and now she had to journey somewhere new with a more than angry Templar.

Once the Boat reached the other side of the dock, Marrian noticed the same eerie calm she looked up to Cullen as he helped her out of the boat grabbing her arm more roughly than necessary and pulling her up. "Darkspawn have attacked , as you know your cousin left with the grey wardens. They have evacuated everyone to Denerim. " Cullen answered the unasked question as he watched her eyes wander around their surroundings.

Marrian had felt even more terrified now, hurrying her steps to keep up with the young Templar, how he walked so fast in that armor she did not know. Walking past the spoiled princess and out into the wilds the sounds of the wolves calling to the moon could be heard in the distance. Shuddering slightly Marrian stepped closer to Cullen who seemed to growl in response "Im afraid.." she whispered and Cullen felt his heart soften slightly.

Sighing her ran a hand through his hair and kept his mouth shut as the tiny mage pressed herself against his armor "You are my Charge now little mage... What is your name?" It came out harsher than he had meant it to, a little husky from his lack of water.

"Marrian Hawke Sir Cullen." She replied with a small bow, she did not make eye contact, the sadist in Cullen loved her submissive behavior, he tried to keep his smirk in check as he nodded to her.

"Well Ms. Hawke you are my charge which means you do as I say when I say or I will not hesitate to Smite you." Marrians body shuddered once more , she felt sick to her stomach at the sound of smiting. She had been smited once when she could not get her fire spell under control, and she didn't wish to re-live the experience any time soon.

A mage without mana is like a fish without water, merely gasping at lifes essence in hopes it will give you back what you need.

The night air was thick with a heavy fog , it reeled out from beneath the thick underbrush of the Kokari Wilds. Marrian felt unease climb upon her as they delved deeper into the unknown, her heart was so rapid she could swear it could be heard from miles around.

Dim rays of light made frightening shadows appear upon the dark mossy ground, sloshing could be heard beneath their feet as Cullen continued to trudge forward forgetting Marrian was only in cloth slippers.

The water weighed her down a bit more than she wanted to admit as she tried to keep up, the bottoms of her robes now soaked and sticking to her ankles. "Sir Cullen.. " She started only to run smack into his now still back, the heavy plate clanking against her face making her cry out in pain.

"What Hawke?" Cullen question through clenched teeth, not even wanting to look at the woman, not only in fear of wanting to be a chivalrous male but also the fear of the hate he harbored for the mages.

"The swamp is too much Sir Cullen, I do not have but cloth on my feet and they are bleeding.." Marrian looked down at her feet, her nose now bleeding slightly from slamming into the Templar's back. Cullen heaved a heavy sigh before spinning around and lifting Marrian into his arms, she let out a startled scream before relaxing in his arms.

"Thank you..." she whispered , Cullen grunted in return before he continues to trudge on through the swamp, not sparing a second glance to the woman in his arms.

Marrian fought to keep her eyes open , she really did but her body was against her and she soon found her eyes fluttering closed, she wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or not but she swore she heard Cullen mumble "Its okay to rest Ive got you."

When Marrian had fallen asleep Cullen had assured her she was safe, he looked down at her now sleeping form as her slender fingers clenched to his breast plate. As she slept she appeared nothing more than another woman, not a monster, or a mage just a simple woman.

Cullen grunted slightly as she shifted in his arms, her face buried in his neck as his hold tightened around her, her warm breath fanning across the bottom of his neck line into the small open crevices of his armor. An involuntary shudder hit Cullen at the feeling, he clenched his teeth as he finally found dry land.

Lowering Hawke down to the ground slowly, he reached behind him pulling out the bed roll, slowly he lifted Hawk once more laying her inside of it before pulling the cover over her.

Cullen started a fire and lay off to the side on the bare ground, he had not packed for two he was only planning on gathering one item at the Mages tower, he did not plan on finding a very fortunate mage in the process.

Marrian woke the next morning feeling herself engulfed in warmth, blinking her eyes she noticed two things, one was she was in a bed roll, two was Sir Cullen was no where to be seen. Panic over took her as she sat up quickly, eyes scanning her surroundings as she bounced up to her feet, with a stumble as she fell forward onto her face. Scowling slightly she pushed herself back up to her knees taking deep breaths , she didn't understand what was going on.

Her vision began to blur and her head began to pound, as she fell against the ground, her world seemed to fade in and out of darkness only then had she realized she didn't wake up in the human world she was in the fade. Being a dream walker meant that she would never have normal dreams again, but she did not know that being in the fade during dreams could cause her such problems.

The black city loomed beneath her , the sounds of the demons call rang in her ears as she took a hesitant step forwards. Cries and hisses could be heard all around as she took slow wary steps, her breath hitched in her throat as she watched a demon that looked like a dragon fly by. She clenched her eyes close trying to will her self to wake up , but every time she opened them she was still in the fade.

Closing her eyes one last time Marrian took a deep breath before opening them once more, and there stood the one demon she had hoped to never see again. The sloth demon loomed over her in his bear form, massive spikes sticking out of his body in many areas, his eyes were red and glowing in the dim light of the fade.

"Come now young mage, why do you visit my world?" His voice was slow and strong, like honey dipped in venom , he was large and burly , a bit of drool dripped from his bear mouth as he let out a snarl

"I am a Dream walker.." Marrian said hesitantly , her eyes wandered over the demon as he took a step towards her, she took a slow step back but his stride continued to match her until her back was against the wall .

The demons eyes turned a darker shade of red as his teeth and claws grew longer , Marrian could feel her heart beat speeding up "CULLEN!" she screamed loudly, "SIR CULLEN HELP!" she cried out once more.

Cullen woke from his sleep when Hawke began to thrash in her sleep, "CULLEN!" she cried out and he ran to her side, unsure of what to do "SIR CULLEN HELP!" tears were flowing out of her eyes and he was still unsure of what to do, so he did the first thing that came to mind, he smited her.

Marrians eyes flew open as the smite hit her flesh, it felt as though she had been thrown into a bath filled with ice. Immediately her body began to shake and Cullen wrapped the bed wrapping around her as he pulled her to him rubbing her arms.

"T-Thank you.." she stuttered in between clattering teeth. Cullen looked down at the mage dumbfounded before a laugh left his lips, an honest to the maker laugh.

"I do think this is a first..." Cullen remarked instantly Hawke caught onto his joke, what mage in their right mind thanks a Templar for using their smite ability on them . She let out a strangled laugh as Cullen rubbed her arm soothingly "Alright well, looks like we are not leaving as early as I planned, No matter I will get us some food."

Gently Cullen lay the tiny mage woman on her side, tightly tucking the bed wrappings around her, for some reason Cullen found himself unable to think of her as just a mage, there was something more about her. No he was not in love it was not even sexual, she was just too nice and calm to be a monster, she was not even fighting him after all of the harm he did to her.

No blood mage would allow themselves to be thrown into a boat or dragged by their arms by a Templar, let alone drag them off into the Kokari wilds. Making his way deeper into the trees he spotted his soon to be dinner sitting on a rock in the pond, a rather glorious feast, a large snapping turtle.

Marrian had watched the retreating form of Cullen as she shivered in his bed roll, closing her eyes brief;y before angling her head to finally take in her surroundings. Sitting up slightly she craned her neck until her eyes landed on a dark haired woman, she stood there on a rock staring down at her as if she were her next meal.

"What are you doing in my wilds!" that was not a question, it was defiantly an accusation mixed with a demand, Marrian shuddered lightly before trying to answer as cryptically as possible.

"I am traveling with a companion, in hopes of reaching Kirkwall." Marrian rubbed her shoulders as she spoke trying to rub warmth back into them, she looked over her shoulder not wanting Cullen to see the woman and attack her.

"You mean the Templar, you are his charge yes?" the woman asked in a sing song voice this time, she twirled her staff in her hands as she paced on the boulder like a hungry wolf. It was only then that Marrian had noticed , the woman before her was a Mage, an Apostate.

"Yes, I am a mage from the circle tower, blood mages summoned demons , I suppose.. " Marrian tilted her head to the side slightly as the woman approached , holding in her hand was a tiny blue vial.

"Here, drink this it will make you feel better." Marrian took the bottle and looked down at it , Lyrium.

Drinking the potion down she quickly handed back the bottle looking over her shoulder once more, she didn't want to get in trouble Cullen was being nice to her for once. "Do not be afraid, he will not be back for a while he killed a large tortoise up the river, he was cutting off its shell as I came here." Marrian nodded at the woman in thanks before sighing slightly.

"Who are you?" Marrian suddenly questioned the Raven haired apostate, her first response was to tile her head back and laugh.

Nodding her head in appreciation to her own inner joke the woman looked down at Marrian "My name is Morrigan, and you what is your name?"

"Marrian, Marrian Hawke." Marrian looked down at her self before looking back up at Morrigan, she was laready feeling the effects of the lyrium building up her mana, her skin started to tingle and she could feel the magic coming off Morrigan finally.

"I see you are coming to once more, I have to go but my mother sends a message, one warning." Morrigan looked to Marrian to be sure she was paying close attention before speaking, Marrian nodded her head once as a gesture to continue "When you travel from here, you must take the frostback mountains, through there you will enter the deep roads. Do not go down to deep into the bowls Marrian, stay as far above the darkness as possible. " Suddenly Morrigan looked up and caused Marrian to look away.

Strangely there was nothing behind her but when she spun back around Morrigan was no where to be seen, not too far away from herself Marrian swore that she had caught sight of a massive spider walking away.

Cullen gathered up all of the meat he had cooked, he decided to take the shell and mold it into a better set of boots for Hawke, she is his charge it is his duty after all. Walking on bloody feet can not be the most fun time in the world he supposed, why not use what hes already got.

Walking back to camp he looked at Marrian who was now sitting up shaking out the bed roll and rolling it back up ever so lightly as get all of the dirt off. Cullen let out a low chuckle "There is no sense worrying about if its clean, it will be on another ground in a day or two."

Marrian let out a scream of terror until she noticed it was just Cullen, she held her hand over her heart and took deep breaths. As Cullen went to speak Marrian held up one finger while leaning over placing her other hand on her knee "Dont you do that to me Sir Cullen! You gave me such a fright!"

Cullen let out a laugh before walking to the fire, throwing on two more logs he grabbed up the tinder to get it stoked for cooking. "Please tell me you have a cooking pot?" Hawke asked and Cullen nodded his head showing her the turtles shell.

"It will work to cook, and it will soften the shell to make you a new pair of shoes, it will be better than cloth." Cullen watched as her expression turned to one of complete and utter shock, her looked left and right before looking back at Cullen.

"Me ?" Marrian pointed to herself and disbelief, Cullen let out another laugh and nodded his head at her "Yes Hawke you."

They spent the remained of their time in silence, Cullen cooked the food while Hawke finished packing up the camp. After they ate they set out once more on foot, Cullen hoisted the bag up on his shoulder as he risked a glance down at Marrian.

She was walking pretty fast but what really caught his attention was the fact that she did a little dance now and then when she thought he wasn't looking, a small giggle escaping her lips. It was as if she had never gotten a gift... Cullen brought himself out of his thoughts there.

Of course she had never gotten a gift, or anything for that matter, she was raised in the Circle and that was where she must return, but Cullen knew he had to protect her , she was innocent and kind, everything a mage should be , maybe one day she could become a first enchantress.

Shaking his head of his thoughts Cullen glanced back to the path ahead of them when they came upon a large wooden bridge, the fog was thick over the bridge so you had no idea where it ended or began. Turning to Marrian he noticed her slaughtered lamb expression and he sighed before looking back at the bridge.

A stroke of genius hit Cullen as he pulled his Templar sash off his waist , tying one end to his arm , he tied the other end to her waist, she smiled in satisfaction at her confused expression. "This will serve as a line, even if you fall you cannot be afraid, I will catch you." That had the opposite effect of what Cullen thought.

Suddenly Marrian tried to run away and he was pulled along with her , tripping in the process. Cullen groaned before pulling her to a halt, she yelped out as she crashed to the ground before scrambling to her feet again, her face horror struck.

She pointed a shaky finger upwards as she let out a scream "Run Cullen! Run!" Marrian cried out in desperation. Cullen spun around in his spot to see a massive creature coming his way.

An Ogre.


	2. Chapter 2

The old bridge swung beneath the feet of the massive Ogre as he walked towards them, his massive horns pointed up to the sky. Letting out a guttural sounding roar the Ogre had spit flying from his mouth , he eyed Hawke like she was some kind of meal.

Cullen jumped to his feet pulling out his sword but as he went to swing her heard a startled yelp as Hawke was once again thrown by the sash he tied to the both of them "By the Maker.." Cullen cursed to himself as he tried to untie the binding on his wrist.

The ogre started to charge towards Cullen , his heavy footfalls shaking the ground beneath their feet as he charged. Marrian let out a startled yelp as the creature grabbed Cullen in his claws, roaring in his face.

Fowl breath that stunk of rotten flesh made Cullen want to wretch, his stomach tossed with the smell as the Ogre squeezed his armor so it began to crush into his chest. Wheezing Cullen felt his vision begin to blur, he looked down to see Marrian had escaped from the binds, but what made him wonder was the murderous glint in her eye, one that Cullen had never seen in the sweet innocent mage.

"You can not have him!" Marrian roared as a bolt of lighting smashed into the side of the Ogres face, making him drop Cullen to the ground unceremoniously.

Marrian dug into her mana pool once more, twisting her hands in circles as she took slow steps back from the advancing Ogre, all she had to do was get it away from Cullen. Releasing the electrical current she now possessed in her hand , it struck the Ogre once more this time in the chest.

Cullen tried to lift himself off the ground, he wanted to fight the demon but his armor being bent to his chest made it almost impossible to breath. Through blurred vision he watched as the tiny mage lead the Ogre away from him, her little hands forming lighting bolts as she walked.

The Ogre let out a mighty roar before charging at hawk, she lifted her hands in the air , the sound of crackling below them could be heard. Cullen watched as a swirling mass of fire erupted out of the ground beneath the Ogres feet, the whirlwind warped and twisted around its prey.

The Ogre cried out in pain as the fire licked his corrupted flesh, Marrian felt no remorse, continuing the assault of fire until the Ogre fell to her feet with a massive Thump.

For the first time since he met her, Cullen found himself once again aware that Hawke was a mage, and a very powerful one at that. Her whole bit of innocence seemed like an act now, Cullen felt as though he had been betrayed by an enchantress , how she could be so afraid of many things but fight a full grown Ogre.

Hawke ran to Cullen's side and pulled at his armor straps "Hold on you will be able to breath momentarily. " Her voice was soft as she pulled the chest piece free from Cullen, he took in a gulp of air as soon as he was able.

Marrian stood up but stumbled back the fatigue from fighting taking its toll on her mana, and her person. "Sorry.." he looked to Cullen who was eyeing her with curiosity and fear "I don't normally fight.. I prefer healing. I do not know what happened, I just ..." Marrian trailed off thinking over it , Cullen kept his eyes on her and raised a brow "I just couldn't let you die, Sir Cullen."

Cullen was not sure how to feel about this, a mage who is normally a healer, how would she know such spells as the fire storm? It did not sit well with Cullen, something certainly didnt fit with the female mage before him, something was just .. Simply curious.

Marrian stood there in the awkward silence, waiting for Cullen to move or say something, he just stood there seemingly deep in thought before he turned to walk down the path once more "Lets go."

The anger in Cullens voice was evident, Marrian was led to believe he was mad because she used her magic unsanctioned , he had not granted her permission to use magic and she was his charge. Heart hammering in her chest she risked a glance up at Sir Cullen, his face was as hard as a stone as he stared off ino the thick fog, she kept his pace afraid to fall if she didn't.

The wooden bridge was not as bad to cross as Marrian first thought, her fear not lay with the Templar at her side, he seemed to be deep in thought. 'Probably planning my death..' Marrian thought warily as she looked down at her feet, her eyes clenched shut as her feet scraped on the ground.

What made it so much worse was that Cullen had not spoken a single word since the event, he just keeps soldiering onward without even a glance in Marrians direction. Feeling put out Marrian just hung her head low , keeping in stride with her Templar companion.

Cullen scoweled at himself, he was mad at her for using magic but if she hadn't he very well would be dead right now. He did not want to thank a mage or owe them anything , especially someone like Marrian Hawke, she was to kind to loving and very, -very- Dangerous.

'The order dictates..' the sadist in Cullens memory reminded him, suddenly he spun around grabbing Marrian by the arms. Her eyes grew wide as he brought his hand back in a fist. Looking deeply into Cullens eyes , Marrian did not see the same Cullen she had always seen, no replaced by that Man was now a monster.

Hollow black sockets of rage stared deeply into Marrians gaze, biting back a sob she felt the tears flow down her cheeks instantly. Cullen growled before back handing her across the face allowing her body to fall to the ground with her.

"The order dictates!" Cullens voice was deep, husky and angry. Marrian curled up in a ball trying to fight back the urge to attack him, she didn't want to fight Sir Cullen. She had no idea why he was acting like this unless..

"Sir Cullen how long has it been since you had Lyrium?" She questioned lifting her head slightly, Cullen growled in response kicking Hawke in the ribs roughly.

Marrians world was now tilting on its Axis, the flames sprouted on her fingertips on their own will "Four days Mage. " Cullen Spat in her face before readying himself to hit her again.

Marrian laughed to her feet shooting fire at the oncoming Templar who quickly covered his face with his hands, she growled deeply at him as she began to summon up a Prison, the bars would slowly close in on him at her will.

"Cullen you need to drink this.." Marrian whispered handing him a small vial of Lyrium potion she had found in an abandoned cabin they had passed earlier that night.

Cullen took the drink, gobbling it down greedily, fifteen minutes passed before Marrian finally let down the Spiritual Prison she had around Sir Cullen.

"Hawke.." Cullen started only to be stopped by a very mad looking Marrian as she held her hand up.

"Do not.. I Don't want to hear it , were here." Marrian said quietly as she looked up at the large mass of rocks before her. A looming cave opening , the size of a river waited for them .

"Frostback mountains.." Cullen said wryly , nodding one to himself he looked to Marrain who nodded at him in return, slowly trudging their way down the steeple of rocks that led to the Deep roads, Not wanting to waste time going around the mountain, they would cross through the back way in the deeproads, til they reach Aducin Thag.

From there it will be three days before they hit Orgrimmar, so all in all a two week trip. "Marrian be careful down here, the Dwarves say its riddled with darkspawn." Cullen warned as they stepped out of the hole in the wall to enter their first set of Dwarven runes.

"IF you had not noticed Sir Cullen, but the mass of them seem to be up on Thadis right now. " Marrian quipped in return, Cullen blushed slightly at her boldness, he knew why she was acting like this . Cullen did not mean to snap on poor Marrian, he just didn't .. He lost control.

Two hours into the deep roads they had stumbled upon an old abandoned Dwarf camp, Marrian wandered around the small alcove running her fingers over the different types of crystals and gold goblets.

Cullen slowly peeled off his armor, for one night he would be comfortable if it would mean the death of him so be it. "That is why you should wear mail instead of plate when you travel." Marrians voice right beside him made Cullen jump slightly, startled he turned to look at her. She stood there just looking down at him for a moment before she disappeared in to the other side of the room.

"These bed rolls smell like rum and piss." Marrian complained as she lay her head upon the mat, Cullen laughed out loud as he lay down with his hands behind his head, staring up at the jagged rock ceiling over head.

"That is how most Dwarves smell Hawke, get used to it they live to drink, fight darkspawn, and smelt Arms." amusement clear in his voice Cullen turned to face his Mage companion releasing a heavy sigh "Im sorry Marrian.."

Marrian's head spun around to look at the Templar "Marrian?" she raised a brow at Cullen who threw his hands up in question.

"That is your name is it not ?" Cullen chirped with a small smile.

"Yes but normally you call me Hawke." Marrian stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Well for this apology you're Marrain , now off to bed with you." Cullen smiled as he rolled over on his mat, Marrian stared at his back for a moment before letting out a grunt hunkering down for the night. They could only hope not to get eaten by darkspawn.

Sleep eluded Marrian that night, her mind was far to restless with the coming blight, moving to kirkwall and most of all Sir Cullens sudden apology and adoption of her first name. They spent the majority of their days down here walking, backtracking to find ways around doors, and killing spiders the size of miniature mules.

Losing track of the days down here Hawke and Cullen spent a great deal of time together, the more time they spent together without fresh air the more they seemed to dislike each other. Slowly they began to drift apart, that was until Cullen had spotted Aduican Thag, the sudden relief he felt made him elated.

For the first time in over a week, Marrian and Cullen had shared a smile, genuine smile soon , very soon they would be in Orgrimmar, and soon after that top side and on the move.

The Lyrium dust in the tunnels seemed to be proving useful, Cullen had not went insane on Hawke and the energy floating in this place made her veins sing as if they were alive. Maybe that's why mages were made, they cant get addicted to Lyrium because their born with it in their veins.

Stopping off one last time they were about four hours from their destination, setting up camp both of them , Mage and Templar fell asleep on the ground.


End file.
